bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeremiah Lynch
Jeremiah Ian Lynch (real name Jerry Lynchman) is an American citizen born in Ireland who lived in Liscannor, County Clare, Ireland during the events of There's Something in the Sea. As There's Something in the Sea progressed into Phases Two and Three, Lynch was revealed to be the Red Pawn, and essentially became the main antagonist of the story. __TOC__ History Jerry Lynchman was born in Ireland to American parents but moved to Florida sometime in his early life. During his time in the United States, he developed a reputation as a conman and an experienced forger. His earliest criminal records date to 1938 when he was convicted of simple gambling, but later his crimes became more elaborate, involving check kitting, confidence schemes and grand larceny. From 1938 to 1940 Lynch was arrested three times in different Florida cities under separate aliases, but each charge was dropped. Many of his cons were never prosecuted due to the fact that they seemed to be intended as simple pranks without any personal gain. Eventually, Lynch moved back to Ireland. There he used his experience in misleading the gullible to author and publish the book The Atlantean Bequest. This book was designed to appeal to a superstitious audience who would believe Lynch's theories about the mythical underwater city Atlantis and local dolmens. Lynch gained a reputation with the locals as an eccentric, but he no longer committed any crimes that would bring him to the attention of local police. Involvement in I.O.O.P. In 1956, Jeremiah Lynch became involved in an organization created by Orrin Oscar Lutwidge entitled the "International Order of the Pawns." The purpose of this organization was to research "the Vanishing." Its introductory pamphlet probably attracted Lynch's interest with its promise of a game of deception on a global scale. In I.O.O.P, members were known as "Pawns" of different colors according to rank. Lynch soon adopted the moniker "Red Pawn," and became one of Lutwidge's most trusted pawns. Lutwidge valued Lynch's skill in making convincing forgeries and commissioned him to create false documents for Celeste Roget and the James Millard Oakes League to prevent them from getting closer to the truth about Rapture. Lynch even went so far as to plant forged documents in the Gobi desert to convince Celeste to search for her vanished father in the Himalayas. This eventually led to the traumatic event of many of Celeste's close companions perishing in a mountain avalanche. Lynch seemed to enjoy this deception too much. Other members of I.O.O.P. began to see Lynch's action as alarming, and the Grey Pawn, Lee Wilson Seward warned Lutwidge of Lynch's past criminal associations, suggesting that he should not be given such a favored position in the organization. Lutwidge stopped commissioning the Red Pawn's services in 1958 when he began preparing for his own journey to Rapture, but Jeremiah, wanting to continue "the game," sent a final forgery to Celeste Roget pretending to be Lutwidge. This annoyed Lutwidge considerably because it made Celeste hire Auger Detection to watch him. After Lutwidge's disappearance in 1959, the other Pawns began to exclude the Red Pawn completely, seeing his recklessness as a danger to them. There's Something in the Sea Phase One A week before the first kidnapping of a young girl by the Big Sister in 1967, Jeremiah Lynch picked up a Big Daddy doll during his usual walk along a local beach in Liscannor, Ireland. He was the first to spot the mysterious red lights underwater and took a picture of the Big Sister's footprints, correctly deducing them as "of a culture entirely separate from those we know." Mark Meltzer saw a mention of Lynch in the local newspaper's article about the kidnapping and contacted him, requesting more information. Phase Two Lynch eventually became one of Mark Meltzer's main contacts during the investigation to find his daughter, Cindy. Throughout most of Phase One and Phase Two of Something in the Sea, Mark regarded Lynch as a "crackpot" who was only useful in his search for Cindy. Lynch used the information that he gleaned from his time with Lutwidge to give Mark clues. Mark assumed that this was out of his sympathy for Mark's kidnapped daughter, however, Lynch's true motivation was to use Mark's as a tool to open the puzzle boxes and uncover Lutwidge's secret. Lynch had learned many of Lutwidge's secrets during his time in I.O.O.P., but he never discovered the true location of Rapture. He planned to manipulate Mark into opening the way for him. Lynch often sent Mark useful information while saying it somehow supported his Atlantis theories. Lynch introduced the idea of the Vanishing to Mark, and sent him the book The Frozen Triangle by Carleton Rede. He also gave Mark the clue that the markings on the outside of the Lunchbox Puzzle were a cipher of some sort, and he helped Mark solve the Jewelery Box Puzzle by singing the tune "What shall we do with the drunken sailor." Lynch had previously led Mark to believe that he was one of Lutwidge's correspondents in the 1940s and 50s who researched the Vanishing. Lynch stated that Lutwidge had shown "considerable interest" in his Atlantis theories, but it is likely that he made this story up to resemble Celeste Roget, who was treated in a similar manner by Lutwidge. In fact, there is no mention of Lynch in the Monthly Undergrounder article about researchers of the "Vanishing," further supporting the conclusion that this entire history he told Mark was a pretense. In October 1968, Lynch began to harass Celeste Roget again, sending both her and Mark Meltzer threatening letters after Celeste requested that her private detectives help Mark. This frightened Celeste so much that she went into hiding. Whatever Lynch's intentions were, this did not cause Mark to give up. After Mark gave Dash Carmady a list of his contacts, Auger Detection sent him a criminal record file of a "Jerry Lynchman," from Florida State Penitentiary, suggesting that Lynch was, in fact, the "Red Pawn." Auger Detection then began to investigate Lynch for leads to Celeste's whereabouts, but before they could make any progress, Lynch went into hiding. Phase Three As Mark began his journey to Europe aboard the Nelly Bly, Lynch continued to keep track of him by monitoring Phil Isidore's NUFOS contacts. Mark discovered that Jeremiah Lynch's interest in the megaliths of Ireland and myths of Atlantis was more important than it seemed. Lynch's self-published books, The Atlantean Bequest, Being a Meditation on the Megaliths of Eyre and The Spectral Sea gave Mark vital clues for opening the third and fourth levels of the Vault Puzzle. Lynch also sent Mark's contacts postcards with a clue to one of the puzzle box riddles and radioed Mark, requesting that the two of them begin collaborating to open the puzzle. However, Mark refused to trust Lynch, so he resorted to other means to achieve his goal. When Mark stopped in France, Lynch sent him a forged letter pretending to be Celeste Roget and requested a meeting. He then lured Mark into seeing him personally by setting up a scene to appear as if he had kidnapped Celeste and was holding her hostage. He attempted to coerce Mark into coming with him, but Mark narrowly escaped using a gun taken from Casey Ferrence's cargo and the help of Ulrich Broder. Lynch refused to give up, however. He broke into Mark's rooms aboard the Nelly Bly while Mark was away, and learned of Mark's plans to find Celeste in Switzerland. He then followed Mark there and confronted them both while they were visiting the Reichenbach Falls. Using Mark's handgun taken from his quarters on the Nellie Bly, he threatened to shoot Celeste to get Mark's cooperation. Mark refused by charging Lynch, taking the bullet in his shoulder to protect Celeste. The gun slid across the bridge to her - and she shot at Lynch. Failing this encounter, Lynch fled to New York City, intending to break into Tollevue Hospital and extract the location of Rapture out of Lutwidge by torture. He gained access to Lutwidge by masquerading as a visiting Irish psychiatrist. However, before he could begin torturing Lutwidge, an orderly intervened. Lynch killed him, but this gave Lutwidge just enough time to escape. Messages ''6/30'' - Listen "Well! I thought I had finally reached you, but… apparently it's some bloody machine I am speaking with again. Hello? Hello?… Oh. I suspect that I've been left a bit high and dry in the ongoing investigation, haven't I? I do wish you'd let me know your current status, for I could've a number of leads that may be worth pursuing. In fact, I just posted you a book regarding the North Atlantic Triangle. I'm sure you'll find it of interest. It's..um..how shall I put it…a popular book? A… lurid little paperback, in fact. But…I do believe the author has stumbled onto some really vital information. Do be in touch, Mr. Meltzer, thank you." ''7/17'' - Listen "Mr. Meltzer, Jeremiah Lynch here. Of course I knew Orrin Lutwidge. He regarded the Atlantis theory with considerable interest. Hmm.. now, what you asked me about his business practices: false names, shell companies and the like… well, I can't say I'm too surprised. Old Lutwidge was a… he was a bit of a trickster. He used to make sport of me by sending over the most elaborate forgeries of ancient documents. Too bad the old rascal vanished himself… well best of luck, right Mark, um, let me know if you need anything else." ''7/28'' - Listen "Jeremiah Lynch here. Mark, it occurs to me that there may be a connection among Orrin Lutwidge’s false names. You know, like all men of mathematical genius, he adored ''Alice in Wonderland. Now that book was inspired by Alice Pleasance Liddell who had befriended the author, Lewis Carroll, whose real name was Charles Lutwidge Dodgson. Just another one of Orrin’s little games. Of course, it is much less amusing since all these girls went missing last year. A whole generation of Alices lost through the looking glass… Good day to you Mark, do call."'' ''8/17'' - Listen "Mark old boy! Ha ha, Jeremiah Lynch here, old man. So… I gather from your message that old Lutwidge has stumped you with one of his juiced puzzles. Well, maybe I can help. He once told me that if I ever wanted to follow him, that there was a key I'd never find, because I'm always off key! Ha ha. Oh, What shall we do with the drunken sailor! What shall we do with the drunken sailor? What shall we do with the drunken sailor, early in the morning? Hooray and up she rises, hooray and up she rises! Hooray and up she rises, early in the morning!" ''9/16'' - Listen "Jeremiah Lynch here, Mark. And, my dear boy, I'm not quite sure what you were talking about… Lutwidge alive? Locked up? Under some assumed name and -- and raving about gang warfare and preposterous chemical substances? I don't know, Mark, i-it all sounds quite unlikely. Now I do know you have been under a great deal of strain, but… as we know, the quest for Rapture leads to very deep straits. And Lord knows stronger men have snapped under the pressure! Do take care of yourself, Mark." ''10/26'' - Listen "Mark… this is your oldest friend, Jeremiah Lynch. Oh, you have been stirring up a whole hornets' nest, haven't you? You've been talking to the detectives and spoiling all our fun. Oh, I dear say you don't give up easily, old Orrin Lutwidge would be proud of you, if he could think straight. Good luck, Mark, with your "Knights Journey". Hopefully it leads you to Rapture and not a padded cell. Haha, tatana, I really must run." Radio Transmissions ''12/04'' - Listen "Mark dear boy, are you out there somewhere? Jeremiah Lynch here! I- I- I do hope you've received the little postcard I've dispatched to several of your friends. I assume you've been getting all the information you need for the puzzles -- eh, because you see, Mark; we need each other, you and I, if we're ever to uncover the marvelous secrets of Orrin Lutwidge. I've been a silent partner, all along you know. Well then, If you'll be seeking -- I'll be hiding! Olly olly oxen free! Haaa hahahaha! Best of luck Mark! Oh boy yes, be-best of luck!" ''1/06'' - Listen "Alas, Mark… a shame you resorted to violence. You and I would have made such a marvelous team of treasure hunters! And it is such a pity about Ms. Roget. Hmhmhmhm… well, never mind that. You've slowed me down, I'll admit. But wounds heal -- and your misadventures with Orrin Lutwidge at the asylum gave me a magnificent notion. So I'm calling you from… New York City! I suspect Old Orrin's not as barking mad as he plays. Just let his mind clear -- provide the… proper motivation; and he'll give up the coordinates, whether he wants to or not. *Oh, you'll take the high road and I'll take the low road… And I'll still get to Rapture befoooore yee!* Hahahahaha! Ahahahah...." Audio Recording Mtg @ Quartier Latin Paris - Day 155 "Dear boy, don't go blaming me for what happened to your Cindy. I may have provoked you to keep plunging in these deep waters. But you're the damned fool that went chasing down the creature from the deeps. Some people just don't know when to stop. Myself, now I know when I'm up against a wall. I spent years trying to make sense of Orrin Lutwidge's little maze of puzzles. But you're far cleverer than I, and much, much more persistent. Now together, we can crack this thing, and I think we both suspect that whatever Lutwidge found is worth millions!" Letters The Red Pawn's Forged Letter to Celeste :::::SCARLET :::::SOVEREIGN ::::IMPORT-EXPORT, INC. :::: O.O. Lutwidge, Pres. May 23, 1958 ::::::::::RED QUEEN! :::::::::from recording in puzzle!!! My dear Celeste, Pleased to read in the papers that you have, against all odds, survived your quixotic exped- ition. I owe you some small apology for my role in pointing you towards the peaks; a more incisive (Or Only Lucky) mind may have detected the false- ness of the spoor. But the ambition of your quest and the volume of your voice distracted the Inter- ferers: and thus this Obscurer Of Labyrinths has been free to pursue the secret of the Bellman's Chart. As you climbed the heights, I sought deeper; and in the end, like the Baker, I will surely vanish. Since I failed to join your Himalayan party, you numbered only eight: a figure, I daresay, of ominous portent. Your Agony is regrettable, but it is a requisite ancillary of the Eighth Fit. <- !!! You consort with the lamas, and I'll take the sharks — :::For the Yeti avoids the blue sea. :We poor deranged seekers are out hunting Snarks: :::but this Snark is a Boojum, you see. ::WHAT IN GODS NAME IS HE TALKING ABOUT? :::::INSANE! Utter nonsense! :::::Soon to be gone :::::like old "Thingumbob," :::::wish you well: ::::::O.O.L. :good question -> '' (which is me?) 3/9/67 (Letter with photo of footprint on the beach.) Per your request, find enclosed copies of the photos taken on Lehinch Beach, morning of 17 Feb with notes. Do not hesitate to contact me with further queries as the local authorities have failed to perceive the significance of the matter. Yours, Jeremiah Lynch 9 Mar '67 3/18/67 (Letter with photo of Big Daddy doll.) Intrigued by your speculations re: connection betw footprints & kidnapping. As you know, I make a habit of searching the beach each morning and have thus amassed a remarkable collection of rare shells, sea glass and even doubloons. I enclose a photo of a remarkable item I discovered about a week before the attack. It appears to be a child's toy - but handmade, and of most singular design Might I suggest that this peculiar figurine resembles particulars of the attacker. e.g. the head resembles a helmet. as described by the Clune family; the feet could be heavy boots :::::::::::''Sounds ::::::::::::crazy In other words: might this be an icon or fetish representing the attacker? :::What kind of nut am I dealing with? Eagerly awaiting your reply, ''-J. Lynch'' Keep Waiting! 18 Mar '67 5/27/68 Mr Meltzer, ::::::::::::At least someone is... Pleased to be "back in the loop" regarding your investigations. Regretfully, the unusual sigils you transcribed in your recent missive bear no similarities to any of the ancient alphabets in my extensive library. Perhaps the characters form a cipher. However, I suggest that they are, instead, an example of a lost or previously unknown language. ::::::::::::::Right the first time. In the past I have recommended to your attention my peculiar area of expertise, i.e. the Megalithic structures of the region. Not again!!! It is my belief that these are surviving artifacts of an advanced, pre-Babylonian civilisation described as "Atlantis" in distorted historical legends - which survived in secrecy into the modern era. And they say I'M insane. ???What in God's name is he talking about??? This theory - and only this theory - can account for several lingering mysteries, including accounts of the Vanishing in the postwar era. :CRACKPOT ^-''INVESTIGATE!!!'' After our globe was rocked by Atomic weaponry, the Hierophants of Atlantis acted in secrecy to gather some of the Finest minds of our modern world to replenish their ancient culture -- which will sustain the Golden Thread of civilisation even after ours has passed. ::::::::::::HA!↓ I do hope you will take this matter seriously and advise me if I may provide additional information. DOUBTFUL Yours, :Jeremiah I. Lynch WHY DO I BOTHER :::::::TALKING TO THESE PEOPLE? 7/07/68 Mr. Meltzer: :The paperback I promised you - I'm sure you'll find it a cracking good read, chockfull of worthwhile informa- tion... including, I daresay, some hints that suggest there may be some connections between the Vanishing, the recent waves of abductions of young girls and the surviving remnants of Atlantis!(I do wish you'd take this possibility more seriously - in my own mind, Atlantis is the SKELETON KEY that explains all the unknown mysteries that have haunted mankind for generations!) UNDERWATER CITIES!! -> What could be more ABSURD???? Do be in touch if I can provide any further insights. Yours, And they locked ME up in Jeremiah I. Lynch Tollevue Mental Hospital for Jeremiah I. Lynch 3 months instead of THIS lunatic. Kooks like Lynch who think any WEIRD THING is connected to Atlantis... HACKS like this paperback writer! Carleton Rede will CHURN OUT any flakey trash to make a dime... :::(He wrote a book on "ANIMAL ESP"???? :::::::More like Animal B.S!!!) These nuts discredit the REALITY of the phenomena… and MUDDY the WATERS!!! :MAKES ME SO GODDAMN MAD sometimes… Forged note on Hôtel de Bergier stationary Mark-'' ''I have heard you are in France - please come quickly, you are the only one I may trust. :yours, in the spirit of ::truth : Celeste -'' ''P.S. Staying under the name : of Jure Gallery Big daddy doll.png|''Lynch's photo of the Big Daddy doll.'' Day2 6 Lynch Footprint.png|''Photo of the Big Sister shoe print.'' Dolmen.png|''Photo of a Carrowmore Dolmen.'' Threat letter env.png Lynch Crim Record.jpg|''Lynch's criminal file.'' Postcard.png|''Skytrain postcard.'' Red pawn letter.png|''Note for Mark from the Red Pawn.'' Day156 item847.png|''A book by Lynch.'' The Spectral Sea.png|''The inside of ''The Spectral Sea. Category:There's Something In the Sea Characters Category:Pages with written transcripts